


Save The Monster

by MetalMistress



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood Magic, But also, Comfort/Angst, Dark Magic, Drawing, Evil Joey Drew, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck you Joey!, Fuck you you fucking fuck, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Henry Stein, I don't like Joey, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Joey Drew Can Suck A Dick, Joey Drew Studios, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Not really I have no regrets because I'm a shameless hoe, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Rituals, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, cursing, cycles, grrrrr, i want him to suffer, stupid BIATCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Joey Drew was a horrific person. He thought he could erase his past by sending the only two living employees of his old company to that stupid dilapidated studio of his. By sending you and Henry into the bowels of the studio, that meant the only two remaining witnesses to Joey's horrific true nature would die at the hands of his own creations-- former employees and poor lost souls, twisted and corrupted by that damned ink machine. But there's one thing he forgot.You are a VERY stubborn woman.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader, Toon - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	Save The Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. YOU GUUUUYS!!  
> It's my best friend's birthdayyyyyy! AAAAAHH! I am EXCITED!  
> Obviously, you might know me from my other Bendy works. :D Hi, hello, nice to meet you. 👋🏻
> 
> This little (I mean it when I say little-- it goes by quickly and I didnt put a lot of detail, sorry!) oneshot is a gift to my very own best friend, mysafeplaceishere. It's her freaking birthday, and I freaking love her, and she's my bestie, and if any of you fuck with her I just might go to jail for manslaughter.  
> Just saying. :D
> 
> Warnings;  
> -No smut  
> -Blood  
> -Gore  
> -Angst  
> -Irritatingly adorable fluff. Like, your insides will itch at some of the cute pictures.

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“Every villain is a hero in his own mind.”_  
** -Tom Hiddleston **

_ Hello, dearest platonic-soulmate-bestie of mine!  
It's your birthday! :D  
As a thank you gift for all that you've  
ever done for me, I wanted to write  
you a little somethin' for your   
birthday featuring a very beloved  
character that you and I both find to be  
near and dear to our hearts.  
I hope you enjoy this story. _

**_Happy birthday, love!  
Here's to many more! :D_ **

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49832881887/in/dateposted/)

Running. Running. Running. You had to run. You can't stop running, you HAD to run. Your LIFE depended on it. Panting heavily, your sneaker-clad feet pad against the metal flooring of the long corridor. You can see it in the distance; the sea of ink. _If you can just make it to the--!!_

**BANG. CRASH. CLANG. RRRRROAR.**

With a terrified shriek, you jump and look over your shoulder, only to become stricken with fear at the sight of your very dear and old friend Henry Stein being chased by the ** _ink demon_**. Henry wastes no time in motioning with his hand for you to haul ass, even shouting the phrase at the top of his lungs just in case your brain isn't thinking clearly enough. Your fight-or-flight instincts kick in again, and you mentally slam your hand down on the 'FLIGHT' button and begin to sprint down the hallway as fast as your legs will allow. Eventually, the metal _clack-clack-clack_ of your sneakers turns into _slosh-slosh-slosh_ as you begin to sprint your way across the sea of ink. Tom and Allison are long gone by now-- they always were whenever you and Henry turn back. It's like they've disappeared from the studio, like they're ghosts or something. You can hear two loud splashes right behind you, and you can even feel some of the ink splatter onto your back. You don't waste time in looking back-- you already know it's Henry and the ink demon, chasing after you.

You've done this before, and you'll probably do it again.

You finally reach 'land' and climb up out of the sea of ink, and begin sprinting your way down the halls, taking your usual dips and turns as you frantically try to find your way to a safe place to hide-- you're not worried that Henry will lose you-- he always finds you by the ink footprints your sneakers left behind. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." You mutter fearfully under your breath as you successfully find a miracle station. Diving head first into it, you slam the door shut behind you and wait for Henry's arrival as you throw yourself onto the floor and brace yourself as far as your body can go into the corner. You pull your knees up to your chest, ducking your head down into your knees while moving to cover your head protectively with your arms. 

You can hear a clattering of heavy boots running for their life in the distance, steadily growing louder as they come clambering into your direction. You don't even flinch when the door to the miracle station swings open and quickly swings shut, because you already know it's Henry. You've done this plenty of times before that you don't even react any longer. He immediately crashes to the floor beside you and wraps his arms around you tightly, holding you tightly to his chest in a protective fashion. The two of you try to make yourselves appear as small as possible, attempting to use the darkness of the unlit station to your advantage to hide the both of you. You two have to keep your heavy breathing to a minimum, lest you make the ink demon aware of your hiding place. Can he even get in these things? Never mind that thought, you don't want to find out.

You and Henry can hear the demon enter the room, and the two of you instinctively hold your breaths. There's a couple heavy, squishy footsteps, and more than a couple angry growls and roars. Those are the usual noises he makes. You just hope he doesn't--

**_*whimper*_ **

You frown deeply. Gosh, you _hate_ it when he makes that noise! He sounds like a depressed puppy that just got kicked to the curb... just a lot more growly and a _lot_ deeper in pitch. Still, he sounds so... _hurt._ So _upset._ You raise your head and look over at Henry, who is already staring at you with a sympathetic expression. He knows how those little whimpers bother you, because of how... _pained_ they sound. Tears fill your eyes, and Henry immediately shakes his head while clasping his hand over your mouth. You know better than to cry and expose your hiding spot, but those sad noises break your heart _every single time_ you hear them. It's the one thing that never changes for you feeling-wise... no matter _how_ many cycles the two of you go through, those whimpers always break you down to your very core. Still, you know that no matter how hard you want to believe that... _thing_ out there is not Bendy from the cartoons. Not... not anymore, at least. Maybe it once was, but not anymore.

Eventually, the demon wanders off, having gotten bored of trying to find you. You and Henry wait until the slushy footsteps have completely faded, then and _only_ then do you finally breathe. The both of you collapse into a heaping pile of exhaustion. Tears stream down your cheeks as your body violently shakes with each silent sob, as Henry tiredly wraps his arms around you to offer some form of comfort. You're so tired, so exhausted. Is this how you're doomed to live the rest of your days? Repeatedly running through the studio and reliving the same events over and over? What a horrible life to live... just waiting to die, or waiting for freedom.

_Whichever comes first._

"Oh, thank god." You exhale heavily in relief, rolling your eyes into the back of head as you silently thank whatever god loves you for sparing you today. When you open them, you look over at Henry and say; "Heyyy, we managed not to die this time. No swirling ink for us!"

"Whoopeeeee." Henry says monotonously. You chuckle humorlessly in response, and rest your head on Henry's shoulder, while he exhales and rests his head on top of yours. The two of you sit there for a moment, trying to catch your breaths from running around. Henry looks down at you, and it's in this moment that you realize just how old the two of you are. Your faces have deep set wrinkles in them, and your skin is worn with age and time. You never thought you'd be back at this studio, and yet here you are; two old friends, huddled together while trying to hide from the very thing that you two used to animate for a living.

"I've got a question, Henry." You tiredly pant, finding interest in trying to dig out some of the ink from underneath your fingernails.

"And what would that be, bumblebee?" He says, sounding exhausted as he leans his head back against the wall.

You flop your hands down onto your knees and turn your head to look up at Henry. "How many years do you think it's been since we've gone down here?"

"I try _not_ to think about it, bumblebee." Henry mumbles, sounding slightly irritated at the question. You cringe-- it hadn't been your intention to upset him. Shit. You force yourself to speak, to stutter out some form of apology, but it's so hard to speak because you haven't caught your breath yet; "Sorry, I--"

"it's okay bumblebee. I'm not mad." Henry mutters, moving to squeeze you a little tighter against him. "I know, you're just... you don't mean to, I know. It's not your fault I'm pessimistic."

Nodding gently, you lean into him. You stay like that for a couple heartbeats before murmuring; "Why do you call me 'bumblebee'?"

"Huh?" Henry asks, perking his head up to look down at you. You scoff as you look away in disbelief before playfully complaining; "Clean out your ears old man!" 

Henry snorts and chuckles softly. "I would if I could find a q-tip that wasn't covered in ink. Now what did you say, you _brat?"_

You scoff indignantly, placing your hand over your heart as you feign offense and scoff back "I am a WOMAN! I will have you know that the correct, grown-up terminology is BITCH, you dick!"

Henry outright laughs and shakes his head back and forth, while you giggle along with him. This feels nice-- laughing. You can't remember the last time you laughed like this, it's been so long... which is sad if you think about it but you try not to do so as you don't want to ruin the moment. After the both of you catch your breath, you try to repeat yourself-- clearly this time, so Henry's deaf self can actually hear you this time; "I asked why do you call me 'bumblebee'? Why not 'Missy', like everyone else used to?"

"Because you're the only thing I have left of the outside world, and even despite all of this crazy stuff going on here, you still buzz around. Like a--"

"Bumblebee, gotcha." You chuckle softly. "I can see the correlation." 

Henry chuckles before grunting as he pulls himself to his feet. He dusts himself off before looking over and offering you a hand to help you off the floor. You accept his help, and are pulled to your feet with a hardy grunt. 

"Ugh, I'm getting old." You groan in pain, as 90% of the joints and bones in your body violently pop at the sudden change in position.

"We're both in our 50s." Henry deadpans. "I think we already are old."

"Shuddap." You snicker. "If I want to pretend I'm young, then I'll pretend I'm young. I can run faster than you, so that's all I need."

Henry snorts and wraps an arm around your waist and guides you out of the station. "Let's go back to Buddy's old hideout. Put up our feet for awhile." He mutters. "I'm exhausted."

...You and Henry trudge your way through the studio to Buddy's old safe-house... _though, you guess it's yours now, isn't it?_

When you're not scavenging, getting chased by Bendy, getting KILLED by Bendy, or restarting the cycle, this is where you two are at. Right here, in Buddy's old safe house. Gosh, it feels so empty without him... you miss that goofball. He couldn't talk, but... he was the closest thing you and Henry had to a true friend down here. It felt weird being in here without him. Henry has always said he's sure Buddy wouldn't mind the two of you making yourself at home, but you still felt weird about the whole thing. This felt like it was Buddy's space, still. It didn't feel like you belonged here, it felt like.. like you were being _invasive._ Like you weren't supposed to be here, like it was _wrong_ to be here. In fact, you had gotten mad when Henry tried to rearrange the furniture, one time after a long day of running from Bendy. You had gotten emotional and told him not to touch any of it, because it wasn't his. Henry had tried his best to calm you down, but you had riled yourself up too much and had a sobbing fit. Yeahhh, that was a hard day...

Currently, Henry is sitting with you at the dining table. The two of you are wearing matching melancholy expressions-- neither of you want to do what you know must be done. Neither of you want to go back and 'kill' Bendy. Not when it holds no real purpose. What's the point? After the two of you fight Bendy, you two are just sent right back to the beginning, forced to do it all over again. To turn the machine back on, to get jump-scared, to meet and then lose Buddy, to fight the same damn fights _over, and over, and over._ What's the point when nothing changes?

Sighing, you run a hand down your face as exhaustion starts to set into your bones. You glance up at Henry, who looking as grey as ever. He's already staring at you, a blank if not depressed expression on his face. You swear, if it were possible he'd have a little grey cloud over his head. Not that you blame him, to be honest. You've always been the kind of person to keep going. Doesn't matter if you've hit a wall, you're going to keep trying to push your way through it. Sometime's its a helpful trait to have but... other times? Not so much. You're stubborn as hell, and you've always tried to force stuff to work even when it clearly won't.

But even stubborn people get tired.

"How are you feeling?" You ask, your voice hoarse from disuse. Henry looks up at you and shrugs his shoulders, as he is unsure of how to respond. "I'm not sure. I'm not really here right now." He admits. "I'm thinking about something you asked earlier when we were hiding from.. _him."_

You raise your eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh? What, pray tell, is on your mind? Something interesting I hope, you know I can never remember what I say after I get out of my fear-stricken states."

"You said something about years. Got me thinking; Joey somehow made a time loop, right? That's why we're stuck like this. Maybe there's something around here to reverse it?" Henry asks, sitting up in his chair with a semi-hopeful smile. You tilt your head and raise both of your eyebrows in surprise. Now _that_ is an interesting idea. Wow. 

"..Keep talking." You say with a semi-interested smile on your face.

"I'm just saying, he had to have done something to make it happen in the first place. Maybe we can find something-- a book, a page, SOMETHING." Henry says, gesturing wildly with his hands as he talks animatedly. You bob your head in agreement before offering a reply;

"Knowing Joey, he'd probably keep something like that in a safe or hidden compartment... maybe his desk? In his office?" You suggest, leaning up in your chair as a sense of hope fills your chest,

"Probably. It's the only thing that would make sense to me. Do you want to go look?"

"I hope you got an axe, Henry." You reply, already in the process of getting up out of the chair.

He chuckles and hops up from his chair before walking off to the side. "I've got better than just an axe, bumblebee. I've got _two."_ He murmurs, as he leans down and pulls out two axes from a large lock box. Turning towards you, he tosses you one and you catch it effortlessly with a smile on your face. You test it's weight by giving it a few test swings, and nod when you are satisfied that it's sturdy enough.

"Alright. Let's go check out your theory, old man!"

* * *

It takes you awhile to get through the studio.

It's not like you have a map on hand, so you and Henry had to get around purely by memory and what little signs there are. Not to mention, there's always lost souls and searchers on the loose, all looking for a piece of you to drag into the ink. You hate the ink. You hate the texture, the sound of it as you walk through it, you hate the way it congeals on your skin and your clothes after wading through it. You'd think you'd be used to it, being a former artist... but you've never had to handle ink in such _massive_ quantities. Honestly if you're ever able to get out of here, you'll be happy to never look at ink ever again.

You grunt with effort as you swing your axe through a searcher's neck. The searcher bulges and bubbles before finally popping, spraying globs of ink everywhere. You'd gag in disgust but there's another one coming up behind Henry that he doesn't hear, so you quickly swing your axe the opposite way and slice through it before it can get it's globby hands on your friend. Henry hears the loud, disgusting squelch of your axe flying through the inky monster's form directly behind him, and spins around in surprise just in time to watch the searcher explode. You stare at him, panting heavily as you try to catch your breath. Henry swallows thickly and quietly nods to show his appreciation before murmuring; "Thank you."

Out of breath and unable to speak, you just nod before tiredly trailing after him towards the office. You're both on guard, taking quiet, careful steps as you try not to make too much noise. There's no telling where the ink demon is, and if Alice's words ring true, then he can hear the _slightest_ bit of sound. Too much noise will attract his attention, and you definitely don't want to have to run away from him after a heavy fight. The studio is mostly quiet, save for the occasional squeak of the floorboards beneath you and the sound of Henry's much too heavy boots. As you're creeping along, there's a loud **bump** coming from the air vents overhead, causing you and Henry to go deathly still.

_Only one creature lurks through the vents around these parts._

There's a couple soft hisses followed by what sounds like clicking. You and Henry nervously look at each other as sweat drips down your forehead and onto your brows. Neither of you dare move a muscle in fear of the demon somehow detecting it-- God only knows how he was always able to find you guys so quickly. Or is he even aware that you're literally right beneath him? Bah, it doesn't matter, as long as you don't move. Swallowing thickly, you try to calm your nerves as you wait for the noises the pass, your fingers flexing firmly around the sturdy handle of the axe as you prepare yourself to swing at a moment's notice. When they do, you let out a breath you hadn't been aware you were holding and continue to creep down the hallway towards Joey's office.

"That was close." Henry murmurs to you softly, without even sparing a glance in your direction. Though you're aware he can't see you, you nod your head out of habit before replying; "Yes. Too close. How did he find us so quickly?"

"He _hasn't_ found us and he won't if you _keep quiet,_ bumblebee." Henry mutters back, as he finally spots Joey's office doors.

"You mean he hasn't found us _yet."_ You grumble, cranky that he copped an attitude with you.

"Shhhhh. We're here. Get inside." Henry says.

With a gentle bob of your head, you rush through the doorway, allowing Henry to slip in behind you. He shuts the door, and the two of you begin to poke around, searching high and low for something of interest; a safe, a loose floorboard, _something_ that looks like it would be a good spot to hide something. It would have to not be super obvious, as you and Henry have been all across this room. You check the floorboards, the desk, the couch-- you search high and low but you can't find anything. You cast a skeptical glance over to Henry, who doesn't appear to be having much luck either.

"Can't find anything?" You ask, trying to keep your voice no louder than a whisper as you feel around on Joey's desk for trick drawers.

"No... I'm sorry. We came all this way for nothing..." Henry sighs, before moving to lazily lean against the wall. But, the moment his elbow makes contact with the wall it sounds...

_...Hollow._

Your eyes, as well as Henry's, widen in realization. You watch with hopeful eyes as Henry immediately presses himself up against the wall. He presses his ear against the wall, and presses his palm flat against it before lightly tapping it with the soft pads of his fingers. Whatever result he receives seems to be a good one, because his confidence grows, allowing him to smile as he curls his hand into a fist before giving the wall a few hard knocks. "Bumblebee... I think we found something." He murmurs before taking a couple steps back. He raises his axe above his head and gives it a good, hard swing, driving it into the worn out wall. It's loud, and noisy, but he pauses for a moment to make sure that it's safe. When he hears no noises other than the sound of wood cracking and creaking, he takes another hard swing, and then another, and then another. You hop from the desk and begin to swing your axe as well, helping him until a sizable hole as formed in the wall. You use your foot to kick a few weak boards out of the way before walking into it.

The dim light of the office gives very little light to the new room you and Henry just opened up-- it doesn't help that Henry's giant form blocks most of the opening, so you wave your hand at him to move. He doesn't see your gesture in the darkness, but he moves anyway since he can't see either. Dim light floods the room and you two of you trek further in, stepping over dust, broken boards and debris. There's some kind of ritualistic symbol painted into the floor with black and gold ink, and in the center of it is a pedestal. What is on that pedestal? Why, a book of course!!!

Henry excitedly pats your back and looks down at you with a smile his face before cautiously approaching the pedestal. He experimentally nudges the ink with his foot, smudging it around a little. He looks around for any changes-- a sound, a rumble, something-- but there is none. He hesitantly reaches out for the book, moving in slow motion like it's going to reach out and bite him if he moves too quickly. Huffing impatiently, you storm forward and snatch the book right off the pedestal. Henry looks at you with a sheepish smile and says "Sorry. Guess I got too nervous."

"Keep up old man." You giggle as you walk back into the office.

"Sure thing, old lady." He huffs with a chuckle as he trails after you. When Henry walks back into the office, you're already sitting down at Joey's desk, flipping through the book with a deep frown on your face. Henry approaches you with his hands on his hips, eyebrow raised. "Find anything?" He asks in a soft voice. You open your mouth to respond, but there is a loud roar in the not-so-far distance that makes your hair stand on end. You stare at the doorway, wide-eyed and in fear before looking back at Henry, who looks equally as startled as you. 

"We've got to go, now. Now. NOW." You say urgently before you leap from your seat, clutching the book close to your chest as you sprint after Henry, who is already on the move. The two of you burst out of the office and sprint down the hallway as fast as you can. However, there is a loud crash coming from behind you followed by a horrible roar. You don't even have to look over your shoulder to know it's the ink demon. You can hear the growls, those **_angry_** growls and the heavy sloshing of ink that just barely muffles the heavy stomping of the ink demon's footsteps. 

There's one moment where you trip over your own feet, and screech as you fumble to the floor. Henry hears you fall, and turns around in a panic. He screams your name at the top of your lungs as you try to painfully peel yourself off the floor. You look up and see the book just within your reach-- you try to reach for it, but as you stretch your arm out for it, a big black droplet of ink falls onto your hand. Your breath hitches as your eyes widen in fear. Do you dare look?

Swallowing thickly, you slowly turn onto your back and flatten yourself against the floor at the sight of the ink demon himself hovered over you. You can see Henry frantically pacing back and forth out of the corner of your eye-- he dares not get too close in fear of upsetting the demon, who could very much hurt you... and as much as you want to comfort Henry and say you're alright, you're honestly not sure if you're going to make it out alive this time.

_Then... the strangest thing happens._

The ink demon growls and cranes his head down until his face is inches from your own. You're trembling in fear, shaking almost as much as that wide smile of his as he stares down at you. He huffs out several breaths, and you can feel his warm breath flow over your face. You whimper fearfully, waiting for him to roar, to slash your throat and be done with it, but instead of hurting you he raises his ink hand towards your face and _caresses your cheek._ Your eyes widen in shock as he gently streaks oddly-warm ink across your cheek. Your breath hitches once more and you go deathly still, if only for the fear that if you move those inky claws of him just might eviscerate you out of anger. Something akin to a purr leaves the ink demon's mouth, as he lowers his body over yours until it completely covers you. Ink dribbles down onto your body, and you try to push down the way your stomach twists at the feeling of it on your skin.

_Is... is he nuzzling you?_

You openly gawk as the _giant_ ink demon nuzzles you as if he's a large, giant cat. His purring increases as he eagerly pushes himself against you, full on drenching your entire outfit in ink. You're so stunned that all you can do is sit there as the demon curls himself around you, seeking out whatever source of skin he can find. He seems quite intent on drenching you in his ink almost.. marking you, in a way. **Kind of like how certain animals scent-mark their mates.** That... you're not sure if that's something you should be concerned about or flattered by. Once you are... _smothered_ in his ink, the demon hops off of you, hisses at Henry, and wanders off, seemingly leaving the both of you alone... _for now._

As soon as the demon is out of sight, Henry rushes forward and begins to grab handfuls of the glob of ink to free you, but you cry out; "No! Don't!"

Henry goes still, staring at you with a confused expression on his face. You stare back at him wide-eyed before stumbling to explain yourself; "Whatever he did just now... I think he was scent marking me. Removing the ink might piss him off. I wouldn't.. I wouldn't do it if I were you."

Henry's eyes widen. He hadn't thought about that.

_Oh shit._

Henry nods. "You're probably right. Uh.. I'll.. I'll take the book then."

Nodding, you ply yourself off the floor as Henry moves to grab the book. When you're up on your feet, Henry looks at you with a concerned expression on his face but you just shake your head and say; "I'm fine. Let's go. Safe house, ASAP."

Henry nods, and the both of you make it to the safe house after sprinting the rest of the way.

...You both sit at the table, with two entirely different expressions. Henry has a hopeful glimmer in his eyes as he searches through the book for something to help your situation-- he's finding lots of dark magic, and the two of you have theorized that this is the book Joey used to create the time loop... and probably enchant the ink machine. You, on the other hand? You're confused.

Why had the ink demon spared you? You try to rack your brain for reasons, but you can't find any. The only thing that you can think of is that he has selected _you_ as his mate. It's the only thing that made sense-- you've tried looking at it from all different angles but that's the one you keep coming back to. After all, the only times the demon had ever 'killed you' was when you threw yourself in the way to protect Henry. He has never attacked you outright... he's never gotten the chance because even in your old age, you run too fast. It explained everything; why he chased you, why he whined when he couldn''t find you, why he was so aggressive to Henry all the time, why he never went after YOU in particular, and why he nuzzled and cuddled you back in the hallway. It made sense in your (very scrambled) brain that if, for whatever reason, he desired you to be his companion that he'd cover you in his scent... because the clothes you wore typically smelled like Henry, as you're always around him. It's basic animal instinct; if you like something, you make it smell like you or mark it with a scent you like. Obviously, he liked you... so he marked you to let you know that you belong to _him._

...and probably to tell Henry to _**back the fuck off**._

You are drawn out of your thoughts when you hear Henry squeal. You look up from your ink covered hands and stare into his shining eyes.

"I think I found the solution to our problem." He says with a soft smile. You grin back and eagerly sit up in your seat, motioning with your hand for him to get on with it. But... Henry's smile quickly falters. "..But there's a catch."

Your shoulders slump. There always is.

"What's the issue?" You ask.

"Well, there's nothing in here that shows how to end the time loop.. but there is a page that shows a ritual to go back in time. We can use it to go back and prevent this mess from ever happening by stopping Joey, _and_ protecting Bendy before he becomes the ink demon."

"Ok. I don't see how that's a catch, though?"

"...It only allows one person to be sent back with all their memories, and two people are needed to preform the ritual."

_"Fuck."_

"I vote you." Henry says, emphasizing his point by pointing at you.

"ME?! Henry!!! You have a wife and kids!!! Don't you want to go back and appreciate them a bit more, now that you know what will happen?"

"I do! Which is exactly why I can't go back!" He says, standing up from his seat as passion fills his veins. "Bumblebee, if I go back I won't be able to be there for my wife when she needs me. My kids might not be born because I'll always be at work, trying to fix this mess Joey made!!"

"...And I have no attachments. No kids, no relationships to keep me preoccupied.." You say, as you realize why Henry voted you. "...Fuck. Alright.... I guess I'll have to. What do you need?"

"Well, I need ink... and your blood." Henry says while cringing.

"I have plenty of both." You reply while motioning to yourself. "Where do we do this?"

"Uh.... Let me just... clear a spot off the floor." Henry says, dropping to his knees and clearing a space on the wooden floor that will be big enough for a symbol. You watch with curious eyes as he reaches over and swipes off a glob of ink from you and begins to draw a symbol onto the wooden floor, occasionally glancing back at the book for reference. He hops up from the floor, but only to run into the kitchen to get a knife. When he returns, Henry rushes over to you and carefully takes your hand and twists your wrist so your palm faces upward. He murmurs an apology before slice you across the palm, the blade gathering a mixture of your ink and your blood. He uses the knife like a spatula, smearing a bloody "X" into the middle of the symbol.

He looks at you and pats the floor to signal that he needs you to stand on top of it, which you do.

However, the moment you step one foot into the circle, you and Henry hear an angry roar in the distance that is gradually getting louder. You two look at each other in a mixture of shock and confusion before it hits you; there's a draft in the room... _**coming from the AC vents**..._ and you're _**bleeding** ,_ after being marked as Bendy's mate.

**SHIT.**

"Go go go go. He's COMING, go go go go!" You say in an absolute panic, as Henry scrambles for the book, only to drop it in a panic. He curses under his breath and goes to reach for it, only to jump alongside you when the front door suddenly THUDS. There's a loud growl from the other side that has you whimpering in fear. There's no mistaking that growl, it's the ink demon and he's PISSED because as far as he knows, he can smell your blood which means you've been hurt. After picking up the book and finding the correct page, Henry begins chanting in a language you don't recognize, and you look down at the floor in shock as the symbol begins to glow a golden color. However, you're soon reminded of the reality of the dangerous situation you're in when a HOLE is punched through the door, the shard flying over yours and Henry's head.

You look over with a shrilly scream, hands held up in surrender, and are met with the quivering smile of the ink demon himself. He seems to be peering through the hole. He purrs upon seeing you, but he quickly switches gears when he sees the slice across your palm... and the ink covering Henry's fingers. Assuming the worst, another angry roar leaves him, causing Henry to chant a little faster as the ink demon begins to rapidly try to break down the door. You try to soothe him by speaking sweetly, holding your hands up in surrender-- though, it does not placate him as you hoped it would. If anything, it seems to egg him on as he begins to let out these animalistic whimpers as he desperately tries to get to you in time. A scream is ripped out of your lungs when he breaks the door down! He lunges for you as Henry screams out the final words of the chant! A bright white light flashes before your eyes and--!!

_"She will set us free."_

* * *

You wake up with a hard jolt, sitting upright. Your heart feels like it's beating at a 100 miles an hour. You move to place your hand over your heart, but cringe when it stings. Looking down, you try to figure out why your hand hurts, only to see a slice across your palm.... _Your very young, non-wrinkly looking palm._

Eyes widening in surprise, you look around and discover you're back in your bed, back at your apartment. Back at _home_. Away from the studio. You let out a heart-wrenching sob of relief, and look over to your right. You can see out of your bedroom window-- you can see the city. It's daylight outside, you can see the sunshine, hear the birds, see the clouds and see people rushing down the street. It's enough to make tears run down your cheeks. You hop out of bed and rush to the bathroom, grinning when you find that you don't have any aches or pains in your joints that come with old-age. You flip on the light and practically _throw_ yourself at the sink to look in the mirror. Your face-- you're young again. You're 20. _You're 20 years old!_ Henry, you fucking genius, it WORKED!

You let out a gleeful laugh and collapse to the bathroom floor and just begin _sobbing_ in relief that you're out of that god damn studio. Granted, you have to go back to 'work' but you're no longer TRAPPED. You can breathe fresh air, you don't have to breath in dust and mold! No more sloshing around in ink, no more sprinting away from the ink demon! Wait. The ink demon. _Shit, you should get ready for work!_ After a quick shower, you rush to do your hair and makeup. God, it's been so long you almost forgot your routine. Shower, clothes, makeup, hair. Purse, art-kit-- oh god, grab the pocket knife just in case Joey tries to stuff you into the machine! Ok. Ok, slow down a moment.

Bendy was supposedly made just after you quit, right. You can only hope that by using the ink of the ink demon, the ritual brought you back far enough. _God, you hope this will work!_

You rush out the door, and head down the stairs of your apartment complex. You have no time to waste; you had to get to work on time, because if you didn't then Joey would likely fire you on the spot and you could NOT risk that happening. You had one shot to prevent the future, and you weren't about to mess that up! Running through the streets, you bob and weave your way through alleyways and crowded sidewalks to the studio, frantically trying to get there in time to save your hide from being tanned by Joey himself. You let out the biggest sigh in relief when you see the familiar sight of the studio, all lit up and ready for the employees to come waltzing inside to their doom. Eventually, you come to a stop, choosing to pause just outside of the door to mentally prepare yourself. Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and try to force yourself to calm your nerves. This is it. This is the beginning. Are you ready? Hell no. But you have to do this, for yourself. For the others, for Henry. For _Bendy._

_Bendy._

Whatever Joey did to that poor unfortunate toon must have been horrific to turn him into such a monster. You had always told Henry that you felt for him-- Henry had been baffled at how you could feel sorry for him until you explained that he was just as much of a victim as everyone else was. Think about it; what dark ritual did Joey do to create him? How had he turned into that monster? He was so _angry_ all the time. What kind of abuse, or emotional torture or torment did he have to face to be turned into such a grotesque creature? Your questions forced Henry to think and come to the realization; out of all Joey's victims, Bendy's was arguably the most unfortunate. Poor guy was probably only created for the lone purpose of fulfilling JOEY'S dream. At least the others had the choice of possibly escaping. But Bendy? He never got a choice. He never got a chance. That's one of the reasons you _despised_ Joey. Knowing Joey, he probably created Bendy and stuffed him into a room all day.

You make a vow to yourself to do anything to protect him. Him above all else, above all others. If you can protect him... _just him_... you'll at least have done the bare minimum of your job-- the essential part.

...Now let's get to work!

You walk through the heavy front doors of the studio, greeting Susie Campbell as you used to do in the mornings as she rushes off to the studio with a big smile on her face. She waves half-attentively back at you like she usually does-- another sign that you're back in the right time-frame as if nothing had changed. As if you hadn't quit shortly after Henry did. That's good right? Right? Fuck, you hoped this worked....

After checking in, you go to run to your desk, only to run into the boss man himself; Joey Drew. You resist the urge to pluck his eyes out and shove them down his throat, instead forcing a smile onto your lips as you _cheerfully_ spit out the phrase; "Hi, boss!"

"Hello, little lady!" smiles back Joey Drew. "Right on time for work, I see! As always! Hehehe, so punctual!" He says, reaching over to roughly pinch your cheeks.

"As always, sir." You giggle, internally gagging. You want nothing more than to disembowel this bastard or even grab the nearest heavy object and just KUNK him over the head with it. _Maybe both! Preferably both!_

Joey nods his head with a smile and appears to remember something, because he gets this wide-eyed, excited expression; "Oh! I wanted to tell you something important, before you get to work! Can you come into my office, please?"

Your smile falters at his words. You recognize this moment. In the past, this is the exact moment you'd have quit on the spot. You even remember the exact phrase you used; _"Actually sir, I'm resigning."_

But you don't have that option now. Despite your gut telling you to turn tail and run, you force the smile to return and 'eagerly' nod your head. "Yes sir! What is it?"

"I have done it! Our dream!" He replies, excitedly dashing to his office as you scramble after him, struggling to keep up. Fucker was fast in his prime. "Our dream of making toons a reality!!"

A sick, twisted feeling rises in your gut as you jog after your madman of a boss. You feel like you're going to vomit when the unsettling weight of Joey's words hit you. _Had you quit working for Joey the very day Bendy had been created?_ Realization hits you hard, and you nearly trip up over your own feet, causing you to weeble-wobble over your own feet as you struggle to catch yourself. Joey, who is much too excited to show you his own success, doesn't notice your near fall and just keeps jogging ahead of you. Thankfully, you manage to catch yourself before you fully fall onto your face. You manage to catch up to Joey as he arrives at his office, and you have to make a point to avoid looking at the very wall you and Henry had busted down to get the book Joey had likely used to start this whole mess. You can't risk Joey catching wind that you know his plans, because no one is better at figuring things out than a paranoid person, and Joey is _very_ paranoid.

"Oh?" You reply, feigning interest and surprise. "How so?"

Joey reaches his office door and turns to look at you with a sly smile on his lips. He unlocks the door and presses one hand against it while murmuring; "Why don't I show you?"

You swallow down your nerves as subtly as you can, trying to resist the urge to high-tail it out of there as Joey pushes open the door and--

Sitting on the edge of the desk is a short, tubby figure entirely made of inky black skin that has a peculiar animated shine to it. You recognize that face-- _you MADE that face!_ _ **It's Bendy!** _He's sitting at the edge of Joey's desk, swinging his glossy boot-clad feet back and forth, staring at the ground with a wide smile on his face. When he hears Joey clear his voice, he perks his head up and finally notices the two of you staring at him, and his already wide smile widens even more. "Golly! Hiya Joey!" He says in a cheerful voice that makes your heart break. Oh, if he only knew the cruelty Joey was capable of...

"Heyyy, Bendy!" Joey says as he approaches him with leisurely strides. You have to force an excited grin onto your face so you don't scare Bendy, or raise suspicion in Joey. When your boss approaches Bendy, he bends at the waist and rests his hands on his knees to hold him up so that he's face-level with the innocent toon. "I have someone I want you to meet." Your boss says, talking in a slow tone as if he's speaking to a dumb child. It irks you-- Bendy should be treated with respect... but Joey doesn't have a respectful bone in his body, so you guess you shouldn't expect much from him. "This is the lady I was telling you about-- she's the one who helped me create you." Joey says with a wide smile. "She's the lady who is going to be taking care of you from now on. You can call her **'Miss'** or **'Missy'!"**

Excuse me? Fuck. You should have known there was another reason Joey was introducing you to Bendy! Oh well... guess you have to roll with the punches! At least this allows you to keep a closer eye on him, right? _Shit._ Taking that as your cue, you step forward with slow, cautious steps as you try to keep a warm smile on your face. You reach out your hand and introduce yourself by name. Bendy gets an excited aura about him-- his already wide smile somehow widening even further upon hearing your voice. He reaches back for you with a gloved hand, happily wrapping his fingers around your own as he politely shakes your hand. "Wow, you're the one who made me? You're so pretty!"

A deep blush floods your cheeks and you can't help the girlish giggle that escapes your lip-- you've never been one to receive compliments much, so to hear one that sounds so genuine and so kind tugs at your heart strings violently. Bendy takes it one step further by staring up at you in awe with glistening, wide eyes, idly rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. He moves to hold your hand with both hands, giving your fingers a light squeeze as he asks in an awestruck voice; _"Are you an angel?"_

You blush deepens and you shake your head back and forth. "Oh, heavens no! I'm just a regular woman! Now, how about we get you settled in, huh?"

Bendy nods eagerly at the thought, and Joey comes up behind you and pats you so hard on the back that you lurch forward from the force. You cough from the force and have to swallow down the immediate instinct to claw Joey's hands off of you. Instead, you just chuckle softly as Joey applauds you for 'settling so quickly into your new role'. You smile at your boss before looking down at Bendy. You hold out your arms in offering to him, and it takes Bendy a moment to realize that you're offering to carry him. With a gleeful squeal, Bendy leaps off the desk and into your arms. You laugh wholeheartedly at the way Bendy immediately takes to you-- this hadn't gone the way you were expecting. When you came to work, you had entirely expected to be struggling to get Bendy to trust you whenever he showed up. You hadn't expected him to show up so quickly, you hadn't expected him to trust you so quickly. You could only hope you could protect him from Joey long enough until an opportunity to bolt arises.

You can't resist the smile that comes to your lips when Bendy leans against your chest. You bounce him like a toddler in your arms, which he giggles at. You look at Joey, and while resisting the urge to projectile vomit, you say; "I'll take him to my office and get him settled. Sound good, boss?" 

Joey places his hands on his hips and nods his head as a bright smile comes across his face. "Sure! You're in charge of keeping him out of trouble, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss!" You reply before nodding and turning around to walk out of Joey's office and head straight to your office. Bendy eagerly takes in the sights of the studio; obviously he hadn't seen much of the place other than Joey's office. You take your time strolling through the hallways, heading for your old office.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49843898056/in/dateposted/)

Using your foot, you nudge open the door and sway on inside. Once you've crossed the threshold of the doorway, you use the same foot to lightly kick the door shut. You adjust your purse strap, grunting from the weight of it as you slowly walk towards the center of the room. You look down at Bendy, who is leaning into your chest as he stares at the _massive_ amount of concept art that covers your art studio. There are papers pinned and taped all over the walls, and they cover the entirety of your desk. A fan oscillates in the corner, occasionally blowing a stray paper down onto the floor. You click your tongue against your teeth when the sound of thick paper fluttering in the wind catches your attention-- you must have forgot to pin that one down with a paperweight. Damn.

"Can... Can I take a closer look, miss?" Bendy asks, looking up at you with bright, wide eyes full of wonder. Your heart squeals at the sight of his grin-- or maybe you did, you're not sure. Either way, your answer is the same; with a strong nod of your head, you bend down and lower Bendy to the floor. He lands flat on his feet and flashes you a closed-eyed, appreciative smile before trotting further into the room as he takes in the overwhelming sight of all of your work with his arms politely clasped behind his back. A paper flutters at his feet, having been blowing around by the giant metal fan. He bends at the waist and reaches down to pick it up. His gloved fingers grasp at the wrinkly edges of the thick sketch paper as he brings it closer to his surprised face.

"This... This is really good! Are... are _all_ of these pictures of _me?"_ He asks with a sense of amazement in his voice.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49832037413/in/photostream/)

You nod your head, a soft smile on your face. You can't ignore the way your chest swells with pride at Bendy's praise. He looks down at the paper and hugs it close to his chest before looking up at you with a pleading face as he begs; "I REALLY want to keep it." He says. "Can I, miss? Pleeeeease?"

"Sure!" You reply. "You can keep that one. I don't mind."

Bendy begins jumping around, squeaking excitedly as he cheers and does a little victory dance. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

You giggle at his excitement, and watch as Bendy sprints over to you, crouches down, and wiggles his rear end before hopping up. With a surprised gasp, you immediately catch him so he doesn't hurt himself in his excitement. You open your mouth to scold him for nearly hurting himself, but you are interrupted when he suddenly grabs you by the face and kisses your cheek all happy like. Your eyes widen, and you knees nearly give out in surprise at the sweet gesture, but you manage to stabilize yourself.

"Thank you so much, miss!" He says with a wide smile, totally unaware of the butterflies he just set free within the very pit of your stomach. Swallowing thickly, you nod rapidly as a deep blush covers your cheeks. "N-Not a problem!" You mumble with a nervous giggle.

Bendy tilts his head as he reaches a hand up to full-on cup your cheek. "You're cheek is so warm! Are you alright? Maybe it's just my hand. Let me check!"

He immediately smooshes his cheek against yours, causing you to let out a shrilly squeak as he nuzzles his face all up on your own. He hums thoughtfully, before saying; "You're burning up!!"

_Probably because this adorable little toon is all cuddled up on you and is completely unaware he's pushing himself all up on your breasts as he straddles your chest, the cute little bastard!_

Giggling nervously, you nod softly before stuttering out; "I'm okay. Really, I am. How about you? Are you okay?" You ask, pulling your head back to look at him. 

He stares at you with wide-eyes, as if the concept of someone asking him if he's okay is alien to him-- which, might very well be the case. He exhales softly and you can feel his breath tickle your face, blowing your stray little baby hairs around. His hands still cup your cheeks, and there's this split second where he leans forward like he's--... well.... you almost think he's going to kiss you, but he pauses as if he's unsure if it's the right thing to do. You try to get his attention by softly murmuring his name; "Bendy? Bendy, are you alright?"

Bendy leans forward a little more, before he suddenly pulls himself back. Rapidly, he shakes his head like a dog as he comes out of whatever trance he was just in, before he realizes you're staring at him expectingly. "Huh? What?" He says as his cheeks suddenly darken in color. "Sorry, I think I... I think I zoned out. What did you say?"

You smile softly and chuckle, taking note of the way his cheeks deepen in hue at the sound of your gentle laughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm wonderful!" He says with a _clearly_ forced smile. A chuckle forces it's way passed your lips. You know the insides and outsides of expression; how they look, how they work, what certain ones mean-- you've studied them extensively in an effort to make sure you get the correct expression to want to use when drawing, and the 'smile' that Bendy is flashing you right now is clearly one of deceit. Something is going on in his head that he's either embarrassed to share, or hesitant to share. Either way, something is going on with the very being you came back in time to protect, and that doesn't sit well with you. Tilting your head, you give Bendy a knowing look and gently murmur out his name under your breath. His grin falters and he gets a confused expression as you walk over to your desk, slipping off your heavy bag and letting it flop to the floor with a heavy THUD. You sit down in your rickety, yet comfortable, armchair and move Bendy around so he is seated on your lap. Cautiously you reach a hand up, clearly moving to caress his cheek. You give him plenty of time to deny you access and instead of doing just that, he surprises you by leaning into your touch the moment your hand makes contact with his cheek. A breathy exhale falls from his lips as you rub soft, slow, little circles into his squishy cheek with the pad of your thumb, while he stares at you, wide-eyed and in shock.

It's as if he's surprised you'd _want_ to touch him. Poor thing... _how did the others react when they met him?_

"You don't have to put up a mask, you know..." You speak softly.

"How... How'd you know?" He asks, completely bewildered at how you figured him out. "How'd you figure out so quickly?"

"Bendy, I created you. _I know how your mind works._ Probably more than most, and definitely more than... _Joey..._ but don't tell him I told you that." You reply with a soft grin and a wink, speaking no louder than a whisper.

"Ohh, okay!" He whispers while nodding excitedly. "I won't tell! I like you better than Joey, anyway..."

You tilt your head. Oh? That was interesting. Had Joey begun his reign of terror already? "Why? Is everything okay?"

Bendy shakes his head back and forth, and you fear the worst when little tears from in the corners of his eyes. "I... I won't get in trouble if I tell you, will I?"

You shake your head back and forth with a gentle smile as you move to run your hand down the back of his head. "Anything that happens in this office stays in this office. Anything that you say to me, stays with me. Okay, pup? I won't tell Joey. In fact, to tell you the truth." You whisper, before glancing at the bottom of the door to make sure there aren't any shadows of anyone standing nearby. When you see nothing blocking the light, you lean closer to Bendy and say; "I know more about Joey than most people think. He's uh... well. I don't want to scare you, but he's not a nice person."

"Yeah, I know..." Bendy says with a deep frown. His shoulders slump as he exhales heavily... even his bow tie droops down all pathetically. Poor guy! "I've... I've been around for a couple of days. Joey wanted our first introduction to be _perfect,_ and he forced me to 'study' my own cartoons. He says I need to act just like I do in my cartoons in order for people to like me and--"

"Okay, stop right there." You reply, biting your tongue so you don't lash out at the wrong person. "Let me tell you this, and I need you to trust me. Okay? It's important. _You don't need to change anything about yourself for that man._ You are perfect just the way you are. He's not a nice person, and... he doesn't have the best intentions. He's... he's like the Butcher Gang from your cartoons. He only thinks for himself."

"But... He says all that he does is for my own good." Bendy says. "He can't be _that_ bad of a person, can he?"

Biting your lower lip, you exhale heavily through your nose. You have to be careful about this-- you don't want Bendy to get scared of you and run off to Joey, blabbering about how you told him that he was a bad man. Still... you guess this was one lesson he'll have to learn on his own. "Just... just be careful, alright?? Promise me that if he does something bad or looks like he's going to, that you'll run for me." You reply, setting your hands down onto his shoulders as you stare deep into his wide, pie-cut eyes. Bendy tilts his head in confusion, and opens his mouth to protest, but you beg once more with a desperate plea of _"Please."_

He swallows thickly and clearly does _not_ want to, but nods in agreement none the less. "Alright. Alright, I will."

You exhale heavily, and smile brightly before looking back up at Bendy. You quickly lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. The moment your lips touch his forehead, his eyes widen and his breath hitches. Then, his eyes become half-lidded and the dopiest smile you've ever seen curls across his face. A dark grey blush appears on his cheeks, threatening to take over his entire face with the sheer size of it. "Aw, shucks." He giggles while scratching the back of his head.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49832883362/in/photostream/)

* * *

Work.. hadn't been going so well.

Bendy quickly learned that you weren't kidding when you said Joey wasn't a nice person. It started out small at first; first, Joey refused to let Bendy leave the premises of the studio, claiming he had to be kept a secret from the public. Bendy was hurt at the idea, but thought Joey was doing it for his own protection. Then, Bendy complained that the couch in Joey's office was uncomfortable to sleep on... so Joey stopped letting him sleep in his office at night. Bendy mentioned it in passing to you, which of course bothered you because he didn't understand how wrong that was of Joey. Bendy thought that since he complained and was 'ungrateful' as Joey had said, that he deserved the punishment. You disagreed, and had scrambled to make him a room of his own within your office. You made a little bed for him underneath your desk using stuff you brought from home. A couple thick towels and blankets made a mattress, an a spare pillow from your own bed became _his_ pillow. Bendy had shyly asked for something of yours to use as a blanket, claiming your natural scent was calming to him. So, you gave him some old sweaters and some blankets that you used a lot. It was hard to part with them at first but... Bendy was worth it.

Admittedly, you had grown... _"_ _attached"..._ to the toon over the past couple of weeks. Poor guy. Life hadn't been easy for him-- the other co workers weren't nice to him at all. Wally Franks liked to chase Bendy with his broom when he got in the way, Susie was rude to him and refused to record audio when he was present in the studio with her because he 'creeped her out', and Sammy screeched whenever he laid eyes on him, claiming he was 'a disturbance to his art'. You were Bendy's saving grace, and he always came running to you afterwards for protection-- it didn't matter what it was, a prank gone wrong, or just endless bullying. He always came to you, and he had grown to think of you as his 'best friend, even better than Boris in the cartoons' (his words!!). The co-workers couldn't understand your attachment to the toon, and just scoffed whenever they saw the two of you together, as you often were.

The others have since disappeared... _and it wasn't hard for you to figure out why._

Not only that, but Bendy has yet to see the fault in Joey's ways. He's like the victim, stuck in an abused relationship. He refuses to see the truth behind Joey's actions, and kept making up excuses. Joey had outright smacked him across the face for mouthing back (right in front of you, too!!!). Bendy had been so shocked that he apologized and yanked you out of the room before you could tear into your boss for laying his hands on him. Bendy had spent the rest of the day in your arms, feebly trying to convince you that he deserved the abuse for disrespecting Joey. 

Which is why you panicked when Bendy wasn't there to greet you as he normally did. It... probably wasn't the smartest idea, but you stormed Joey's office, asking where Bendy was. He just grumbled some nonsense about how you ' _didn't have to worry about him anymore',_ which of course made you panic, and fear the worst. You left Joey's office, and began to sprint around the studio, desperate to try and keep the future you had known from coming true. You openly screamed out for Bendy, running full speed up and down the hallways. You weren't worried about the other employees finding you and wondering what the hell was going on.

_...Because you were the only employee left._

With tears running down your face, you desperately try to find your boy-FRIEND. **FRIEND.** FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND. _FRIEND._ Jesus, you got to get those feelings under control... Wait! Uh, FEELINGS?! Noooo, you didn't have feelings! Not at all! ..Wait, what were you doing again? Oh shit, right! Bendy!

"BENDY! BENDY!! C'MON BABY, TALK TO ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_Baby? When did that happen? When did that become a thing!? Jesus Christ._

"Miss? **MISSY**?!?!" Calls out a desperate sounding voice. SHIT, was that Bendy?! Oh, Bendy!

"BENDY?!" You shout back, sounding just as frantic.

"MISSSYYYY!" He sobs, sounding quite frightened. "HELP MEEEE! I'M STUCK!"

Fuck. Fuck, he's in trouble! You follow the sounds of his desperate, banshee-like wails, taking dips and turns through the halls as you try to find the source of Bendy's cries. Your sneakers thud against the rickety wooden floors that have fallen apart due to Joey's neglect and financial irresponsibility. You trip a couple times-- over your own feet or a loose board, you're not sure, you don't care-- but you keep on trudging, stomping through the studio. You gotta find Bendy! You gotta find- Oh **GOD**!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49832573866/in/dateposted/)

In some sort of strange tank is your ~~boyfriend~~ FRIEND, Bendy. He's sitting at the bottom of the tank, sobbing his poor little eyes out as the tank is steadily filling with-- INK??? Fuck, you gotta get him out. If you don't, he'll drown! "BENDY!" You cry out, rushing forward towards the tank. You bang against it to test the stability of it, cursing loudly when you find that the glass is very thick. Bendy begins to sob out and tries to scramble towards you, pressing his tiny hands against the glass as he tries to explain; 

"I believe you! I believe you! You were right! I'm so sorry! You were right, Joey is a bad man! I... I was waiting for you to come in this morning, but I got bored and I wandered off, but... but I found Joey! He was stuffing someone into this... machine! And--! And--! When they came out the other side, they--!! _Oh god, Missy!"_

You frown, and shake your head as he begins to wail all over again, sobbing into his hands."It's okay, it's okay! It's alright baby, I'll get you out of here, ok?! I'll get you--"

_Click..._

You go stock still when you hear the sound of the safety feature of a gun being clicked off, as well as the sound of your boss growling out; "You're... not... going... _anywhere."_

With your arms raised up in surrender, you slowly turn around and face your angry boss. His teeth are bared, and he's sneering at you as his chest heaves angrily. "You wouldn't leave well enough alone, could you? COULD YOU?! Had to come searching for your little _boyfriend!"_ He snarls, while you widen your eyes in surprise. He just laughs at your shock and says; "What? Surprised? Didn't think I would notice? How could I NOT notice!? You coddle him like nobody's business, you tend to him and his every need, you're at his beck and call!! It's OBVIOUS! Stupid woman. I should have known you'd get involved. You had to meddle, didn't you?! You had to fall in love with the wrong one!"

"I don't understand.." You reply in a soft voice, trying to diffuse the situation. Bendy whimpers fearfully behind you-- he's very much aware of what that gun can do. He's naive, not stupid.

"Then allow me to explain. I had hoped that by pairing you two, you'd become the perfect couple. You have all the trademarks of a perfect Alice! Susie and Allison, they were prototypes. Experiments to perfect the process! But you... _YOU_ are the perfect Alice. I had HOPED by pairing you with Bendy that you'd be easier to sway and convince. My plan would have worked, had I made the perfect Bendy. THIS one isn't perfect! He's the spitting image but he's... he's... too headstrong! He questions more than he should and-- and-- THAT'S NOT HOW BENDY SHOULD BE!"

"BUT HE **IS** PERFECT!" You reply. "Bendy's whole character isn't two dimensional! He's not flat, he's got different sides! He's mischievous, he's adorable, he's funny! He's perfect as he is, YOU are just too damn blind and pigheaded to see it! You don't even know him at all, you--... you.. **_GOD DAMN TWAT!"_**

Joey's eyes widen, and he lets out an angry roar before firing at you. Shrieking, you drop to the floor and try to shield your head from the glass shards that rain down on top of you as a result of Joey's bullet hitting the glass tank. Bendy shrieks and tries to dodge as well, and is thankfully successful in his attempt. The glass slice up your exposed arms, but it's better than getting hit or stabbed in the eye. Carefully, you try to peel yourself off the ground but your hair is grabbed by Joey, who tries to drag you off into the distance to execute you. You thrash, and kick, fighting with all you've got, but are dropped to the floor when the two of you hear a loud cry of "LET HER GO!"

Joey looks over his shoulder, and finds that Bendy has hopped down onto the wooden floor. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, crunching the glass shards beneath his feet. His hands are clasped together, and he twiddles his thumbs nervously as he lets out a less confident sounding; "Let her go.."

Joey chuckles in disbelief. "And what are you going to do? Cut me with a glass shard? I'd shoot you before you'd even get the chance. No, I'm not letting her go. I'm going to kill her." Joey scoffs, before reaching down to grab you once more.Bendy's eyes widen as time slows down for him. There's this horrified expression on your face, and you're trying to lean away from Joey's hand as you reach out towards Bendy. You look so desperate, so scared, so full of regret and Bendy just...

... _snaps._

A growl suddenly emits from Bendy's tiny form, and the low pitch of it shocks Joey so much that he freezes immediately. Both you and Joey slowly look over to Bendy just in time to watch him go through a series of rapid changes. Ink begins to pour out of Bendy's skin, soaking into the wood around his feet before the sheer volume of it forms a puddle. He hunches over, and lets out another monstrous sounding growl as it sounds like his bones have begun popping in and out of place. Muscles twist and contort painfully inside of him, causing him to ROAR in anger and in pain as he suddenly goes through a MASSIVE growth spurt. He goes from his cartoonist height of 3 feet to a STAGGERING 7 feet. His skin stretches painfully, making him look lean and emaciated. Your eyes widen when you realize; Joey hadn't just tortured Bendy to create the 'ink demon' you knew from _your_ version of the future. _He tortured him so badly that he became stuck like that._

God, you hope Bendy can change back!

Bendy roars as he suddenly leaps across the room with supernatural speed, snatching Joey right up off the floor. He begins to swing him around the room like a rag doll, slamming him into everything in sight; wooden beams, the floor, the CEILING, the empty tank. Bendy snarls in a protective rage as he does his best to beat the ever living _shit_ out of Joey, wrapping his large hands around his limbs and crushing them with the overwhelming amount of strength he possesses in this form. 

Just as you manage to pull yourself to your feet, Joey is thrown over your head by Bendy, causing you to shriek in fear as you duck to avoid getting caught in the middle of the fight. Bendy leaps over your head and tackles Joey, before wrapping his head around his neck. He stands over him, and the ink covering Bendy's body like a protective, slimy form of armor dribbles down onto Joey's face. Joey, disgusted and fearful for his life, begins to scream out obscenities and pleas for mercy.

Bendy listens to Joey's terrified screams before grinning wickedly and casually uttering out; _"Same."_

Then, Bendy frowns angrily before squeezing his hands around Joey's windpipe before completely crushing it. He then rips Joey's head off, separating his skull from his spine and shoulders before kicking his head across the room like a soccer ball. Panting heavily, Bendy watches Joey's head roll across the room before collapsing to his knees. A pained whimper rips through him as he begins to go through the painful process of changing back into his small, cartoonish form. Bones snap and realign themselves as Bendy's muscles twist and contort themselves back into their previous shape. Honestly, it's like watching a real-life werewolf transformation; it's disgusting, and horrifying, but you _feel_ for Bendy and the pain he must be going through.

Wanting to help him, you rush forward and wrap your still bleeding arms around Bendy's inky form in an attempt to comfort him. He looks up at you and reaches a giant hand up to caress your cheek, using his inky thumb to gently smear an oddly warm line of ink across your cheek. A pleased purr leaves his chest, but it quickly turns into a groan as he finally completes the painful process of transforming. He pants in your lap, covered in thick, gooey black ink. Your smiling face is the last thing he sees before passing out in the comfort of your arms.

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49832883367/in/photostream/)

When Bendy wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by your scent. Its comforting, but it doesn't _feel_ like he's in your arms. Sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eyes, he finds himself... _definitely not in the studio._ He's in what he thinks is a bed-- _a_ _real bed_ \-- and judging by the wonderful scent and the way it makes the butterflies in his tummy feel, he'd have to guess that it's yours. He takes in the sight of the neatly decorated room and-- oh, there you are, sitting in the corner in a rocking chair.

"Missy?"

"Hi, baby." You reply, sounding hoarse and exhausted. You're wrapped up in a robe, and your hair is wet-- you've probably taken a shower, Bendy guesses. Not only that, but he can spot some bandages peeking out of the large, baggy sleeves. Looks like you patched yourself up. Drat, Bendy wanted to help do that for you....

"Where... where are we?" He asks, yawning.

You sleepily smile at his question and explain yourself; "We're at my apartment. I hope you don't mind it--"

"No, no... it's fine." He murmurs sleepily before yawning. When he opens his eyes, he finds that you're smiling sweetly at him. You draw in a deep breath, before gently explaining yourself further;

"I brought you here and gave the both of us a much-needed bath. You passed out in my arms after protecting me. Thank you, for that."

"You protected me, it's only fair..." Bendy mutters before looking down at the thick blankets that cover his tiny form. You begin to move, which captures his attention. He watches as you rise out of the chair and slowly make your way over to the bed. Bendy scoots over, thinking you're just going to sit down in it but he is pleasantly surprised when you lift the covers and climb in with him. Bendy doesn't hesitate in seeking you out, wriggling his way over to you for warm and comfort. He wraps his arms around you to the best of his ability. "I'm sorry for killing Joey."

"Don't be. Fucker deserved it." You spit out without hesitation as you raise a hand to lovingly scratch Bendy's scalp. A grin crosses your lip when Bendy's eyes roll into the back of his head, and you giggle outright when he begins to purr. He nuzzles his cheek deeper into your torso, unaware that the tops of his horns are pretty much holding up your breasts at this point. Not that you mind, you're just happy that he's safe. Still, there's one piece of unfinished business you need to address; 

"Joey was right about one thing, though." You offer, cryptically. Bendy is confused, and looks up at you. His invisible eyebrows are raised in question, and you can't help but chuckle breathlessly at the adorable confused expression on his face. "I do love you. More than a friend."

Bendy's eyes widen tenfold, and a deep blush saturates his cheeks. "Oh. Really?" He says, sounding very much hopeful that you're telling the truth. He grins when you smile and eagerly nod your head, and sighs in relief. "Good. That will make what I'm about to do easier."

Now it's your turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"Something I've wanted to do since you sat me down on your lap." Bendy replies, as he sits up in bed and begins to climb his way up your body like a tree until he's face level with you. Standing on your chest, he cups your face and smacks his lips right on top of yours. Your eyes widen in shock at first, but they quickly flutter shut as you relax and allow yourself to enjoy the kiss. Your arms come up to lovingly hold his tiny form close to you, while you tilt your head to deepen the kiss. A small whimper leaves Bendy's lips when your hands lovingly caress his horns, and you breathily giggle against his lips as a result. Bendy's thumbs draw random, nonsense little shapes into your cheeks as he continues to kiss you. It's clunky, and clumsy-- obviously his first kiss, but you're _more_ than happy to show him the ropes. 

You sit up, cradling him close so that he's able to comfortably straddle your torso. He lets out a soft huff of surprise when he feels you part your lips and lightly drag your tongue across his lower lip. Catching on rather quickly, he parts his lips and allows your tongue entry into his mouth. Your tongue slips past his teeth, seeking out his own tongue to join you in a passionate dance. Bendy groans as a shiver of pleasure runs down his spine at the feeling of your tongue gently curling around his own, while your lips glide and move against his. 

When you part, both of your eyes are half lidded, and the both of you are panting lightly as you try to catch your breath-- the kiss was so good that you honestly forgot to breath through your nose.

"That.. that was amazing." He murmurs softly. "I'd... I'd love to do that again. If that's okay?"

"It's more than okay. In fact, if you'd like we can make it official and do that for the rest of our lives."

"Official? Like... exclusive?" Bendy asks, eyes widening in excitement. You grin and nod, causing him to let out a squeal of happiness as he eagerly peppers your face in kisses.

_Oh, what a wonderful start to a wonderful life!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, what did you think? Let me know what you guys think, I love reading comments because I'm an attention whore and I live off of them.  
> Seriously though, feel free to comment, I read every single one that comes my way. Let me know your favorite line or scene... or both! I like both! I prefer both! :D
> 
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
